


Oh Max

by ElectricPurple89



Series: Snippets of a Malec life [36]
Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 22:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricPurple89/pseuds/ElectricPurple89
Summary: 5 year olds say the darndest things.





	Oh Max

“Papa, why don't you look pretty like Daddy?” 

“What are you talking about Max?”

“Well Daddy likes to wear glitter and you don't. Daddy always wears pretty clothes and you just wear black Papa. You should wear more color and glitter!”

“Out of the mouth of babes Alec” Magnus said as he overheard the conversation.

“Max, did Daddy tell you to say that?”

“Nope”

“Alright Rafael what do you think? Does Papa not look pretty?”

“Um Aunt Clary said we all have different strengths Papa.”

“Alright that's enough of ganging up on me.”

With that Alec picked up Max and started tickling him. “Little boys that don't like Papa's outfits get the tickle monster.”


End file.
